The present invention pertains to a dispensing apparatus designed to equip a tube or box containing pills, sweets or similar granulated products. It applies particularly, although not exclusively, to drugs containing tubes, particularly homeopathic drugs.
Traditionally, homeopathic products are generally found in the shape of spherical pills called "granules" whose diameter varies from 4 to 5 millimeters, or "globules" whose diameter is approximately 1.5 millimeters. These spherical pills are contained in a cylindrical tube. Upon each use, the operator opens the tube and takes a given number of pills therefrom. Thsi operation is particularly delicate in the case of homeopathic drugs since the unused pills must remain in the tube without coming into contact with the hands of the operator to avoid contamination.
Experience shows that by tilting the tube, the operator drops an excessive number of pills which must be put back in the tube, thus, contaminating them.
The present invention is designed to eliminate these disadvantages by offering a simple and economical device, capable of precisely delivering the desired number of pills, granules or globules. It also pertains to the method of utilization of this dispenser.